pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon Platinum Version
Pokémon Platinum Version is the third game of Generation IV, after Pokémon Diamond & Pearl Versions. Its version mascot is Giratina, which appears in its Origin Forme. The game was officially announced by Nintendo on May 15, 2008. The Japanese version was released on September 13, 2008. The game was released in the U.S. on March 22, 2009. Changes Aesthetic Changes Storyline Changes Gameplay Changes *The Wi-Fi area has been enhanced with the new Wi-Fi Square, which supports up to 20 people at once. The new area seems to focus exclusively on mini-games, which include Pumping Wobbuffet, where players hit a Wobbuffet, and Rolling Mime Jr., where players can balance Mime Jr. on a ball. *There is a new key item called the VS. Recorder (given to the player by Looker when the player first meets him in Jubilife City), which allows players to record battles in the Battle Frontier and Wi-Fi, and share the records with other players over the GTS. Battle records can be rated by other players when viewed, and the most popular battle records are displayed for all to see. Players can also take snapshots of their PC boxes and share them with other players in a similar fashion. *The GTS has now incorporated an e-mail system that allows players to be notified of completed trades. Notification messages are sent to the player's actual e-mail address. *The Sinnoh starters are now allowed in an expanded Amity Square, allowing a total of 20 Pokémon to enter the park. *Over local wireless, there is a new feature where the player and their friends can put their Pokémon Eggs in and randomly swap. *HM05 (Defog) is now located on the bottom floor of the Solaceon Ruins, instead of Pastoria's Great Marsh. *HM04 (Strength) is now obtained from Riley on Iron Island, instead of in the Lost Tower. *On certain days of the week, there are Trainers that the player can challenge in certain Pokémon Centers, who are located in front of the Center's desk. *Along with Diamond/Pearl's Move Tutors, three more have been added in Platinum. They are located in Snowpoint City, Route 212, and the Survival Area. *Dialga and Palkia both appear on Spear Pillar,both on Lv.70. *Bebe's PC has new wallpaper, like Retro (modeled after the Gen I & II games). * Registeel, Regirock, and Regice can be found in the game. Map Changes *A new Battle Frontier takes the place of the Battle Park. It has the Battle Tower, Battle Factory, Battle Castle, Battle Roulette, and Battle Stage as venues. *Twinleaf Town and nearby Routes now have snowy patches. *Jubilife City has been refurbished with new pathways and some buildings have animated roof lights. *Jubilife's Global Trade Station has been redesigned and now includes a larger global terminal. *An arch now represents the entrance to Floaroma Town. *Mist is now present in Eterna Forest, but cannot be removed by the use of HM05 Defog. *Eterna City has been redesigned with new foliage and pathways. Team Galactic's Eterna HQ has also had a redesign, inside and out. *Cycling Road has been updated and now has tunnel-like shelters in the middle of the road. *Hearthome City has been updated with new pathways. *Amity Square has been completely remodeled. It now includes a small lake, more paths, and more upper levels. The old buildings now contain warp panels which transport the player to other old buildings within Amity Square. *Lost Tower has a new color scheme, and now has fog on three of its five floors, which can be cleared with HM05 Defog. *Solaceon Town's houses have been remodeled, and the Pokémon Daycare now has a trough filled with water and tent-like shelters. *Veilstone City now has new pathways. Team Galactic's Veilstone HQ has been redesigned, inside and out. The Veilstone Department Store now has a basement. *The Hotel Grand Lake has been updated with new pathways. *Pastoria City's houses have been remodeled and now also includes a board with a Croagunk on it which is located in front of the Great Marsh. *Pastoria's Great Marsh has a new color scheme, and also has foliage changed and added. *Celestic Town's houses have been remodeled. *Canalave City has new pathways, and its houses and library have also been remodeled. *The player now needs to use HM08 (Rock Climb) to access Lake Acuity. *The area of water south of Snowpoint City where the player boards the boat to the Battle Zone now contains small icebergs. These can also be seen in the ocean when the boat is crossing to the Battle Zone. The boat has also been redesigned, most likely due to the icebergs in the sea. *Sunyshore City has been refurbished with new pathways, and its houses have been remodeled. *Sinnoh's climate has changed drastically. Snow is now found as far south as Twinleaf Town, whereas the Battle Zone is more tropical, now with palm trees. *Stark Mountain now resembles more of a volcano, featuring crags and lava pits. *The Veilstone Dept Store now has a basement, where the player can buy contest items, as well as Berries and Lava Cookies. *Oreburgh Mine has two coal transporters that run from the mine entrance to the entrance to the deepest area of the mine. *The entrance and exit of Victory Road have been widened. Connectivity *Pokémon Platinum can connect automatically to Pokémon Diamond and Pokémon Pearl once the player has access to a Pokémon Center. This game is able to connect with My Pokémon Ranch, Pokémon Battle Revolution and to Generation III games. It is known that Nintendo plans to release a patch that will allow My Pokémon Ranch to be compatible. It is unknown if the patch will be for Japanese and other language versions of the software, or if those outside Japan will have to wait for their own versions of the patch. NOTE: An update to My Pokémon Ranch has been released on November 5, 2008 that allows it to be compatible with Pokémon Platinum. All new forms of Pokémon can be transferred such as Giratina in its Origin Forme. However, Shaymin is always in its Land Forme, but if you have the Gracidea Flower in Platinum, you unlock the Gracidea Flower for use in the Ranch that appears randomly. When Shaymin touches it, it changes to Sky Forme for as long as you are in the Ranch. Removing Shaymin while in Sky Forme changes it back to its Land Forme. Go see the My Pokémon Ranch article for the non-Platinum info about the update. Trivia *This is the first game where a version mascot's primary color is not the name of the game. However, while no color is especially dominant in Giratina's color scheme, it has gray areas that the word "Platinum" may refer to, and the names Giratina and Platina share the same word ending. *Platinum is the only game so far to have altered a regional Pokédex. *Two of the mini-games feature Team Rocket's Pokémon; Wobbuffet and Mime Jr. *In Veilstone City, there is a man who speaks English instead of Japanese (in the Japanese version). In the US version, he speaks French instead of English. * There is a Battle Frontier just like in Pokemon Emerald which was also the third game of the series. * All three mini-games on the TCG are Psychic Type Pokemon. * Mars believes that Lucas and Dawn are a couple. Category:Pokémon games